


It's Late

by ohlookatthestars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Phan, Fluff, I do what I want, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, anime watching weeaboos, based when they did the radio show bc i wrote this so, dan realizing he's in love with philly, sfw, super cute ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookatthestars/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: It's late and they're already in bed together so why not cuddle up? But is it okay when Dan just realized he's in love with his best friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am traaaaaaaaaash  
> so yeah i wrote this at almost midnight on christmas  
> leave a comment or a like if you thought it was okay  
> so yeah thanks for reading

This week, Phil and I have been watching an anime in his bedroom instead of the lounge. We've been watching a few episodes after a long day of planning for the radio show and then I go off to my bedroom. Tonight started off odd. Phil was acting extra giddy, for lack of a better word. I thought it was weird of him but it's Phil. I was home in Reading all last week and sometimes he gets like that when he hasn't seen me in a while and truth be told I do practically the same thing with him. It's nice to see your best friend after a while and just hang out instead of having to be professional and work. This weel was very busy at the radio show so it was nice to relax and have a day off tomorrow. Phil fixed us some popcorn and I made two hot chocolates. We got comfortable on his bed and suddenly, I realized how close we sat. Is this weird? We're just friends _of course_ but our whole bodies are touching. Phil leans slightly closer as the episode starts and I can't help but do the same. Is this normal? Do we always do this? Phil looks to me and smiles.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever even if we've been together all day this past week." Phil told me, his breath hot against my cheek. _God, he's close._ Why is it nice? I start to feel this rushing feeling in my chest. I've felt this before, a million and one times. It's always like this. Phil is close and saying sweet things and I'm caught off guard. It's nice though. It's a great feeling, like a rollercoaster drop. I turn to Phil and smile at him easily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is nice, just hanging out." I say, looking back to the screen as the show truly begins. "Okay now shush, you spoon." Phil giggles and the rushing is back. There's butterflies in my stomach and suddenly this closeness is very close. We're touching all over and it's warm. Why don't we do this all the time? Phil settles into his pillow and starts shoveling popcorn into his mouth. It should be gross but it's quite endearing. He looks soft and glowing in the dark with just the light of the television on his features. The reflection of the show is glaring his glasses but I know his eyes are bright. They're a bright mixture of blue and green and just the right hint of gold. I didn't notice I was staring until Phil giggled and I remembered we were supposed to be watching the show together. I watched his tongue stick between his teeth and his face crinkle up. An angel. He looks like an angel. How have I not put this together sooner? Probably because I'm an idiot and Phil is more perfect than I can admit. The rushing, the butterflies, the closeness. Is this love? Is this what love is supposed to feel like? This admiration takes over my mind.

"Dan, are you watching?" Looking over to me, Phil questions. I blink, suddenly back in the apartment, sitting very close to Phil in his bedroom, in his bed and not in my head anymore. I nod with an awkward laugh and tear my eyes away from his fond look. "You're so dumb." He murmurs softly and I feel my heart constrict in my chest but in a surprisingly good way. Trying to focus on anything but the nature of this hang out session, I focused on the show.

It was around the beginning of our third episode that I began to feel sleepy. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and I began to slump down on the other pillow next to Phil. Drowsiness clouded my brain and I slipped lower until I was laying completely on the bed, extremely close to Phil's side. Drowsiness turned into sleep and the anime in the background was just muffled sounds in my dreams. 

"Dan?" Fluttering open, my eyes focused on the darkness. I began to sit up, groggily.

"What? What time is it?" I questioned, noticing the television was off and Phil sounded exhausted. He pressed a hand to my chest, exploding warmth into my body. Phil pushed me down onto the bed gently and I looked up to him, confused.

"It's late." Phil laid down next to me, closer than ever before. "Just stay here, with me." He murmured. I wanted to argue, I wanted to ask if he was sure but my eyes dropped down again. I scooted closer to his warm body and Phil responded by draping his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Burying my head into his neck, I pressed my whole body against his. Phil pressed a kiss to my head and I let out a content sigh. "You're warm."

"You're warmer." I mumbled into his skin with a smile and he giggled sleepily into my hair.

"Why don't we do this every night?" Phil's voice sounded soft and low, ready to fall into dreams.

"Because we're giants and this bed isn't made for two huge idiots." I chuckled, somehow pressing myself closer to him and relaxing further into his arms. "This feels nice though.."

"Mmm.." Phil nuzzled his face into my now slightly wavy mop of hair. "You're so soft and adorable." He mumbled and I felt my heart melt. Relaxing further into the mattress, I slipped my arm around his middle and felt his heartbeat against mine.

"I'm so in love with everything about you..." My words rushed out of my mouth in a sleepy jumble of thoughts. My brain was screaming at me that that was the wrong thing to say but I couldn't react as Phil hugged me tighter.

"I'm completely in love with you too, Dan." He said into my hair, kissing my forehead. I tensed, looking up to him.

"Really?" I asked, watching as Phil opened his eyes to look at me sincerely. He smiled, softly.

"Of course." He assured me, kissing my forehead again. I stared up at his bright, content eyes and smiled at him. I let the comfortable silence caress our minds for a moment until I couldn't wait any longer. I had to ask.

"Can I kiss you, Phil?" I whispered, afraid of my own words. 

"Yes." Phil smiled and leaned closer. I tentatively leaned up, closing my eyes and connecting our lips slowly. Phil's lips were soft against my slightly chapped ones and they were warm. My nose brushed his face as we moved in sync, together. Kissing Phil felt incredibly reliving, like coming home after months of sleeping in gross motels and dusty beds. Phil felt warm and familiar somehow. I didn't want to pull back to breathe, it didn't seem as important as kissing Phil but suddenly the urge was too much and I pulled away from the innocent kiss. Phil and I breathe heavy, pressing our foreheads together.

"It's late. We should sleep." Phil tells me, his eyes still closed.

"This happened though, right? We aren't going to act like this never happened?" I ask, slightly worried now. Phil gave me a look of concern.

"Dan, of course not. I love you, okay? Don't worry." Phil assured me, kissing me again chastely. Letting out a sigh of relief, I snuggled my head back into his neck.

"Okay, Phil. I love you too." I smile, it fells good to say that. I place a kiss on his neck and relax against his body, letting sleep over take me in the late hour of the night. 


End file.
